the Ellen Show with Connect 3
by Huntz798
Summary: Connect 3 surprise everyone during an interview with Ellen by explain each of their special relationships with Mitchie. AU it is a smitchie but focuses on her bonds with all of them. one-shot with many alternate endings so you can choose your favorite one
1. beginning

"So you three Grey boys have been in a lot of pictures recently with the same girl." Ellen DeGeneres said with a wide smile as the pictures in question were being played on the screen in a slideshow. "You all seem very comfortable around her." She chuckled at one of the pictures before continuing "However no one knows who she is." Ellen finished her question obvious in her statement.

The three boys, Shane Nate and Jason, of the most popular band, Connect 3 all chuckled happily while looking at the pictures as well. Finally, Jason spoke up "Her name is Mitchie. She has been our best friend since diapers. Our moms were best friends in high school and stayed together in college before eventually moving into houses right next door to each other."

"How come we haven't seen her before?" Ellen asked

"Well when the band took off and we began to be recognized everywhere we went and people started to follow us around and stuff the three of us decided that we wanted her to have as normal a life as possible without dealing with jealous fans or people trying to use her to get to us and all the other junk that comes along with being celebrities' friend and secret keeper. But there was no way we could just stop being friends with her so in a way she became the band's biggest secret. We still hung out with her but most of the time we just stayed at home or talked on the phone." Nate explained

"So why reveal her now?" Ellen asked

"None of us liked keeping her a secret because that meant we couldn't spend as much time with her as we wanted. You know, you can't exactly keep a person a secret if they go everywhere with you like we wanted. Eventually the four of us decided that we would keep it a secret until she graduated high school and then let the world find out." Shane said with the biggest grin on his face.

"So if you could describe your individual relationships with Mitchie in a few words what would they be?" Ellen asked.

Nate immediately exclaimed "My fake twin sister!" when Ellen gave him a questioning look he continued "We have always been freakishly close even when we were in diapers we had an unnatural mental and emotional connection. When we were younger people always use to ask or assume that we were twins. In our freshman year of high school before I became home schooled, it was very common for people to assume that I was related to Mitchie instead of Shane and Jason. Some of the teachers and staff even called me Nate Torres along with the other students." He said with a chuckle.

Everyone else laughed as well until Ellen asked "So who is older?"

Shane and Jason began to laugh between laughs Jason said "Mitchie is and she doesn't let him forget it either."

Shane nodded and smirked at his little brother who sat there pouting "How much older than you is she Nate? I seem to have forgotten."

Nate glared at his brothers and said, "She is 2 days 10 hours and 33 minutes older than me." As soon as he finished his sentenced the whole studio erupted into laughter.

"What about you Jason? What is your relationship with her?" Ellen asked when everyone settled down a bit.

"She is and always will be my precious baby sister and I will always be the over protective big brother that would do anything for her. I remember the first time I ever held her. " Jason got a far off look as he remembered it. He continued to tell the story though "It is the earliest memory I have. It was at the hospital the day she was born. I was only four years old and I remember wondering what was in the blankets that my parents and Aunt and Uncle were passing around. My uncle told me to sit on the hospital bed next to my aunt and I can hold their new baby that came from Aunt Becky's stomach just like my newest baby brother would come from my mom's stomach soon. I was the fifth person to ever hold her. I remember looking down at the beautiful baby in my lap as Uncle Dan told me her name and said that she was going to need someone to take care of her and protect her. At that moment I promised myself and Mitchie that I would always be there to take care of her and love her no matter what happened. I haven't broken that promise yet and I hope I never do." Jason finished with a smile that radiated the love he had for his 'precious baby sister'.

"That is adorable." Ellen said as the studio audience 'aww'ed "Shane, how about you?"

Shane had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face with his eyes shining with the anticipation for the reaction to his next words while both Nate and Jason smiled in amusement at him. Shane, being the drama queen he is, paused for dramatic effect before opening his mouth and saying "Mitchie has been my girlfriend for the past three years and I love her more than anything in the world." The whole audience was stunned into silence at his declaration. Even Ellen sat there with wide eyes in surprise. The three boys chuckled at the reaction Shane's words had caused.

After a couple seconds Ellen recovered and asked "What about the other girls that you have been rumored to have dated the past few years?"

Shane smiled and let out a short chuckle and said "The only one I actually dated was Taylor. Mitchie and I got into a massive fight and broke up. I started to date Taylor about a month after we broke up hoping that she could help me get over Mitchie, who at the time wanted nothing to do with me. As you know Taylor and I dated for a little over a month before we both figured out that I could never love anyone except Mitchie. I never wanted to hurt Taylor and I did actually think that it could work but I have been in love with Mitchie since we were like seven years old and there is no way that I can get over her that fast if it is physically possible for me to ever get over her, which I highly doubt. Anyway after Taylor and I broke up I focused my every effort into getting Mitchie back, Taylor even helped me a little bit after I explained everything to her. Not too long later Mitchie and I were together again and have been solid as a rock ever sense."

"Shane's relationship with Mitchie is another reason why Mitchie isn't a secret anymore." Jason said.

"Why is that?" Ellen asked

Shane chuckled with a bright smile and said "I don't want her to have to get use to the attention and stuff right after we get married. Plus, suddenly getting married when no one even knew I was seriously dating someone would be a little strange. I don't like having to hide my love for Mitchie. Every time there was a rumor that I was dating someone else it got harder and harder to not yell to the world that I loved Mitchie and no one else. Every interview that I had to lie and say that I was single felt like I was not only betraying Mitchie but my fans and they deserve more than that. I want to apologize to all of my fans right now for every time I told them I was single when really I was dating my future wife. I kept the most important thing about me a secret and I am sorry for that." Shane finished with a serious face while he looked into the camera to apologize.

Once again Shane managed to make everyone except his brothers speechless. "Wow." Ellen said "So have you proposed to her already?"

"No she is only 18 and just got out of high school, I know better than to ask now. But I have given her a promise ring and we both know that someday in the near future we will be married. Our mothers have been imagining our wedding since we were six and our fathers have been talking about budget and who was paying for what in our wedding for just as long." Shane said.

"Wow, is she here with you today?" Ellen asked

"She is." Nate said with a smile "She goes everywhere with us now. And I have to say, it is a major stress reliever. The four of us were always attached at the hip; you would never find one of us without at least one other. When we had to leave her we constantly were worrying about her and wondering if we should fly home and make sure she was okay. Honestly there were many concerts and appearances that we almost skipped just to check up on her but each time Mitchie managed to talk us out of it and we ended up doing them any way. Having her here lets us concentrate on our music and fans a lot more."

"Wow, this is a career making exclusive. Too bad I am already established otherwise this certainly would have done it." Ellen joked with a chuckle that the others returned "Well, we have to go to a commercial break right now but don't go away and we will see what other information we can squeeze out of the Connect 3 about the secret girl that has captivated all three of them."When the cameras were off Ellen turned back to the boys and said "Wow! I have never been that surprised about anything in my interviews. A little heads up before the show out of the question boys?" she said laughing.

"Sorry, it was more amusing to see your reaction." Shane said.

"Listen I was wondering if we could bring Mitchie out after the break to talk to her and let your fans get to know her. I promise to be nice and not twist things. It will be a nice interview to help her get used to publicly being with you." Ellen asked hopefully.

The boys exchanged a quick look before Shane said "I'm not sure. How long until commercial is over?"

"About five minutes." Ellen replied.

"I'll go ask her." Shane said as he stood up.

"That would be amazing. If she says yes then can you tell her to wait backstage and come out when I introduce her like you guys did? I'll just need to know before the end of commercial." Ellen said with a smile.

Shane nodded and smiled back before quickly walking off the stage causing the studio audience to question where he was going in whispered tones.

Shane walked past the crew members and right to the girl he was looking for who was sitting on a couch out of the way with her feet tucked under her and reading a book. Shane smiled and quickened his pace. When he finally reached her he placed his hands on the couch on both sides of her trapping her in. Startled she looked up quickly and Shane immediately covered her lips with his own for a short kiss. When he pulled away and looked in her eyes she said "Hey baby, are you guys done already?"

Shane laughed; she obviously hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to the interview that so far had been about nothing but her. "No it's commercial break. We spent the entire interview talking about you and have outlined exactly who you are to each of us and now Ellen told me to come and ask you to come join us for the second half so the fans can get to know you better and a nice intro for you into the world of interviews and media questions."

Apprehension immediately flashed through Mitchie's eyes as her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment "I don't know Shane what if I screw up or what if they don't like me or.." she was suddenly cut off by Shane's lips.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but Nate, Jason, and I would never let anything happen to you and it doesn't matter what they think. You have watched every single interview we have ever had and heard dad's reminders of do's and don'ts on the way here. You would be fine."

Mitchie opened her mouth to answer but one of the stage crew workers interrupted. "Excuse me, Mr. Grey, we need you on set, commercial is about to be over in 2 minutes."

"Okay." Shane said but didn't move an inch "What do you say?" he whispered softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Mitchie sighed "I'll do it."

Shane smiled and kissed her lightly before grabbing her hand and pulling her up quickly moving towards the tech people who had already been told about the possibility and were standing ready to wire her with a microphone. "Okay wait back here until Ellen introduces you and then come out just like everyone always does and the three of us will be waiting to hug you. Hold my hand during the interview and if you don't want to answer a question squeeze my hand and I will answer it for you."As Shane was talking he glared at the guy who had pulled the collar at the back of Mitchie's plaid button-up shirt out and stuck his hand down her back to tape the wire to the skin at the middle of her back, before lifting the hem of her shirt to tape the battery pack to her lower back. It was easy to tell that he was being a little too touchy feely, normally they gave people the small battery pack to put in their pocket instead of taping it to them and he had been running his finger tips over her bare skin as much as possible as well. Shane was furious and Mitchie was clearly uncomfortable. The guy came around to face Mitchie with a wide smile on his face to clip the tiny microphone to the front of her shirt. His grin grew wider as his hands reached for a section of her shirt that was way too close to her breast. Before his hand was even halfway there Shane grabbed his wrist and said "Don't you dare even think about it." He then took the microphone from the guy's hands and pinned it to Mitchie's shirt himself in a more appropriate spot. He gave Mitchie a quick but passionate kiss before glaring at the creepy microphone guy and saying "I will be talking to Ellen or whoever I need to about you touching MY girl inappropriately. Don't you dare even think about touching her again and stay away from her got it." He glared menacingly at the guy until he nodded with big frightened eyes and walking away.

"Mr. Grey, please commercial ends in 30 seconds!" the other guy said again clearly stressed out.

"Go" Mitchie said and he quickly ran out. As soon as Ellen saw him she silently asked him what Mitchie said. Shane nodded and quickly said "Wired and ready"

Ellen smiled brightly at him before looking at the camera she was being directed to, the 'On Air' sign light up and Ellen began to talk "Welcome back everybody. If you just tuned in then, you have missed A LOT! I have Connect 3 here with me today and they seem intent on surprising everybody with never before heard information about their lives. Before break we learned of the boys' lifelong best friend and biggest secret, Mitchie" a beautiful, close-up, candid picture of Mitchie came up on the screen behind Ellen as she talked "We have also learned that middle brother and lead singer Shane Grey hasn't been exactly forthcoming about his relationship status. He is in love, promised in marriage, and has been dating his childhood sweetheart Mitchie for the past three years! There was a lot more surprising things but we can't recap all of them right now so you are just going to have to look it up on our website." The crowd chuckled. "Now I'm sure everyone is as excited as I am to meet the girl that has all three of these boys wrapped around her finger and during the brake I managed to talk Shane into talking Mitchie into coming out here with us. So let's get her out here." The crowd started cheering and Ellen and the boys stood up and looked at the entry way and smiled when Mitchie walked out her face slightly flushed with embarrassment but a bright smile on her face as she pushed some of her long brown hair out of her face letting the whole crowd of people and the cameras see her shockingly expressive brown eyes. She wasn't wearing anything particularly nice but she still looked gorgeous in her worn skinny jeans, converse, and plaid button-up.

Ellen came out from behind the coffee table to greet her with a comforting hug saying "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Mitchie replied genuinely with a smile. Ellen went back to her chair as Mitchie walked to the boys who each gave her a bright smile and pulled her into a group hug causing everyone to laugh and even a few fans to swoon at their sweetness.

The three boys sat back down and Ellen suddenly realized that the couch only fit the three boys and they hadn't gotten another chair. "Unfortunately we are a little under prepared since we weren't expecting you." Ellen said she looked confident but if you were really paying attention you could tell she didn't know what to do and that fact shook her up a bit.

Mitchie just smiled at her reassuringly and said "Don't worry about I didn't know about it either otherwise I would have actually taken the time to dress a little nicer." The crowd laughed and Ellen smiled her gratitude to Mitchie. Mitchie returned the smile before turning and sitting down half on Shane's lap and half on Nate's. "See, all fixed!" Mitchie said beaming at Ellen, immediately the crowd burst into laughter again. Mitchie began to relax a bit. She had been up there for maybe a minute or two and already she had made everyone laugh twice. Shane grabbed her hand, with the hand that was not trapped under her and kissed her palm before resting their joined hands on her knee.

"So Mitchie, tell us a bit about yourself." Ellen said

"Well there really isn't much to tell. I am 18 years old, I graduated valedictorian of my high school class three weeks ago. I am taking a year off of school to go on the Connect 3 world tour." The boys all smiled when she subtly brought up the topic that the interview was actually suppose to be about originally. "I haven't really had too much opportunity to travel out of the New Jersey-New York area so I am excited to go to 20 different countries on the tour as well as going to at least one city in every state. I can't wait to see Las Angeles next week when the tour starts." The boys and Ellen all smiled at the fact that she had just said every important fact that was supposed to be mentioned in the interview without making it seem like a commercial but still advertising it perfectly in natural conversation. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Mitchie was a natural in the spotlight. Shane squeezed her hand affectionately and smiled at her adoringly.

"So you have grown up with three boys who are commonly called music geniuses and prodigies. Did any of that rub off on you?" Ellen asked.

"Ahh..Touchy topic." Jason said with a laugh. Ellen looked at him questioningly.

Mitchie was the one to answer though. "They get mad at me because I play the piano, guitar, drums, and a few other random instruments, I also sing, and even write my own songs but I don't let them see or hear any of them. They haven't actually heard me sing or play since I was 12" Mitchie said turning pink.

"Why don't you let them hear?" Ellen asked

"Well it's not specifically them. I don't let anyone hear me, not even my parents have heard me. I just use music to get my emotions out and really there isn't much there to hear." Mitchie said looking down.

Nate and Shane began to open their mouths to try and convince her into letting them hear or at least read one of her songs but Jason cut them off and said "Not now guys, we will try and annoy it out of her later and if she still says no then we can ransack her room until we find a song." All three boys smirked evilly while the audience and Ellen laughed.

"No you won't or I'll throw all of your underwear out the window on the bus tonight on our way to the first venue." The boys' smirks fell and glared at her as Ellen and the audience doubled over in laughter.

"Would you actually do that?" Ellen asked between laughs.

Mitchie gave a smirk identical to the ones the boys had previously worn while the three boys nodded their heads in affirmation to her question no trace of amusement on their faces. The crowd was rolling with laughter. Jason explained "Mitchie has a scary talent for getting revenge and pulling pranks on us and she has never hesitated in demonstrating that talent to us."

After everyone calmed down Ellen continued to ask questions and continued to get answers that made people smile or laugh.

Somehow, the topic of a music competition Mitchie and Nate had competed against each other in when they were 11, before Mitchie's musical talent became anti-social, came up. Nate was saying, "I spent months writing the song, called Joy to the World which was actually recorded and put on a CD of top Christian Songs, you can still buy it on iTunes today it was the song that ultimately landed the three of us our first record deal. I practiced every second I could until it sounded perfect." Nate said shaking his head "But at the last minute Mitchie entered the competition and wrote her song the week before the competition and according to her she only practiced it three times. Mitchie and I have always been competitive with each other so I didn't even care about winning as long as I beat her. The competition came and at the end I was standing on stage holding a trophy for second place." He frowned and glared at Mitchie letting everyone know exactly who had won first place.

Mitchie smirked at him and ruffled his hair and said in a teasing voice "Second born! Second place!"

Everyone laughed as Nate's glare intensified before suddenly he smirked as an idea came to him. He looked at her and said "Fine, prove it! I challenge you to a sing off! Right here! Right Now! And we will see who is second this time!" Shane and Jason began to smile hopeful that this challenge might be exactly what they needed to hear her music.

Mitchie's smile dropped as she stuttered "uh... Nate we are in the middle of an interview on live television. There isn't time."

"Oh, we have plenty of time for one song each." Ellen exclaimed Mitchie glared at her and Ellen's smile got bigger.

"What are you Chicken? I mean it's fine if you already know that I am going to beat you then you don't have to do it." Nate said knowing exactly what to say to goad her into accepting the challenge.

Mitchie's eyes narrowed to slits and she jumped up and looked at him saying "Oh, you are on! I'm gonna make you eat those words and then you are going to buy me ice cream whenever I want it for two months when I win."

Nate stood up and said "That's not going to happen because when I win you will be making your amazing chocolate chip cookies for me whenever I ask for two months!"

"Deal!" Mitchie said in a challenging voice sticking her hand out.

"Deal!" Nate replied before taking her hand and doing the special handshake they had had since childhood to seal deals and promises.

As soon as the handshake was finished Jason and Shane jumped off the couch cheering and Nate just stood there looking at Mitchie with a teasing smile as she realized exactly what she had agreed to.

Mitchie started to open her mouth to back out until Nate said "Don't even try and get out of it you did the sacred handshake. You know as well as I do that once the sacred handshake is completed you can't go back; it's a binding powerful contract that goes all the way back to the superhero club's initiation sacred handshake. Break one sacred handshake you break all of them."

Everyone else looked confused at what Nate just said until Shane laughed and said "Only you two would use a code of rules you made when you were 5 as if they were actually legal laws."

"Hey don't complain it keeps her from backing out and gives us what we have wanted for seven years. Way to go little bro!" Jason said ruffling Nate's hair. They all laughed.

Ellen stood up as well reminding the four that they were still on television. "Alright it looks like after we come back from this commercial break we will have a long awaited musical battle between the fake twins of the group. So whatever you do, do not go away. This promises to be good."

Immediately after the cameras turned off the three boys pulled out their cell phones and began texting. "What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Making sure that all the family has the TV on to see this and posting it on twitter to go to all our friends." Jason said after he pressed send.

"Don't worry." Shane said laughing "I just posted on your twitter site too to make sure your friends are watching as well."

I glared at them and said my biggest fear "Guys you haven't heard me sing in 6 years what if I make a fool of myself? I don't want everyone watching me do horribly." And then she looked down self conscious.

Shane pulled her into his chest and said "Mitchie, you were born to make music. You have been more talented than the three of us since you were four and started to teach yourself piano. There is no doubt in my mind that if you would have continued to let people hear your music you would be the one announcing your world tour not us. You have been singing since you were a baby and writing songs since you learned to talk. That kind of talent doesn't just go away. There is no way that you will embarrass yourself. This is your time to shine." He kissed her head gently.


	2. ending 1

**Version 1**

"What instrument do you two need for your songs?" Ellen asked.

"I need an acoustic guitar. Jason can I borrow the one you brought with you, that's my favorite?" Nate said.

Jason laughed and said "I was wondering why it kept vanishing I was beginning to think it grew legs." Before walking off to get it.

"Is there a piano I could use? If not I can pick a different song." Mitchie asked timidly.

"Of course there is one right over there where we have our musical guests perform we can just move the competition over there since immediately after the competition the show will be over." Ellen said before excusing herself to tell the staff the plan so they could hook microphones up and stuff.

Jason came over and handed the guitar to Jason and said "I'll trade you the bright blue guitar Miley got you for your 15th birthday for this one."

"Done." Nate hurriedly said before smiling and thanking Jason.

"Alright follow me and we will head over and get you set up before commercial ends." Ellen said when she returned. We all went and Mitchie practically ran to the piano visibly relaxing. Shane hadn't been exaggerating when he said that Mitchie began teaching herself piano when she was four and she has always been extremely musically talented. She was even good on the music production and recording side. She actually helped the producer of the Connect 3 newest album mix and record the tracks on the cd.

After a quick sound check there was about 3 minutes left until the commercial was over. They had decided that to make things interesting they were going to flip a coin after the break to see who was going first. Mitchie sat behind the piano and closed her eyes as she played the very recognizable and beautiful classical piano song "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. As she played the tune was amplified over the audience members who immediately quieted and looked over. Mitchie was so lost in the music that it seemed that she didn't even remember there was people around to hear her. She kept her eyes shut and put so much emotion into the song and played it so beautifully that even just watching her play it was beautiful. Driven by the emotion Mitchie put into the song some people in the audience even began to cry. Nobody noticed when the 'On Air' light went on except the people controlling the cameras in the tech box, they focused the camera on Mitchie as she played and occasionally moved the cameras around to show the mesmerized audience, Connect 3, Ellen, even crew members as a partial form of explanation as to why nothing was happening. When the song ended everyone erupted into a loud round of applause and even gave her a standing ovation. Mitchie blushed uncontrollably remembering where she was.

Ellen and the crew snapped out of it "Oh my God! I'm sorry we are back on the air. Sorry about that people on the couch. Mitchie surprised us with an amazing performance of "Clair de Lune" by Debussy and we all just forgot where we were. But anyway, we are about to start the sing-off competition that was instigated before the brake by none other than Nate Greywho knows just what to say to get his fake twin sister to agree to any challenge. Even when she doesn't want to. These boys haven't heard Mitchie sing or play in six years and finally managed to trick Mitchie into playing and left her no way out. So to decide who goes first we are going to flip a coin. Tails for Nate and heads for Mitchie." Ellen flipped the coin and caught it in her hand before flipping it onto her wrist. "And it's heads! Mitchie first!"

Mitchie smiled still in the calm haze induced from her world of music and said "Okay, well I wrote this song a few years ago. The boys had just hit the big times and I was now a secret. When they left however I didn't have any other real friends to fall back on and it didn't feel like I fit anywhere so I wrote this song to help me feel better." Mitchie turned back to the piano and began to play after the first chord she opened her mouth and began to sing in an impressive and mature voice that took the breath from everyone. Once again everyone was captivated. Even the camera people had stopped switching camera angles and instead left it on a close up image of Mitchie as she played. Her eyes were closed again as she perfectly conveyed and transferred every emotion she had been feeling when she wrote it to her audience. Not a single sound was heard from the audience they wanted to listen, to hear her voice, her words. It was almost as if Mitchie had some kind of hypnotic power over them. They couldn't look away, they couldn't think of anything else, the only thing that mattered was listening to what the beautiful piano and voice and understanding the true meaning of the song.

Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
Who I am, do I fit in?  
Make-believing is hard alone  
Out here, on my own

We're always proving  
Who we are  
Always reaching  
For that rising star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
Out here on my own

When I'm down and feeling blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you

Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears I've never shown  
out here on my own

But when I'm down and feeling blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you

Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
Who I am, do I fit in?  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
On my own

There was a long moment of silence after the song, during which the cameras snapped back into action and captured the reaction of the audience. Mitchie sat there in the silence staring straight into nothingness breathing heavily while a single tear rolled down her cheek completely oblivious once again that people were around her and staring intently at her. Suddenly a member of the audience stood up and began clapping which brought everyone back to reality where they quickly rose and joined in the applause. Mitchie jumped when the clapping started and then seemed to take a moment remember where she was. When she did she blushed a bit but looked at Nate and said "Beat that little brother!"

Nate shook his head and said "There is no way in the world I could ever beat you in music. You have always and will always be more talented than me and I knew that when I challenged you. You are amazing and your music is freakishly hypnotic. You just needed the push to start sharing your music again. That is what I gave you with this. Thousands of people just heard how amazing you are including several people that are high up in the music industry that we texted and told them to watch. And now that you have opened up and shared your music again the three of us aren't going to hesitate in offering you recording contract with our label even though I am very positive that you will be receiving calls from several companies all over the world."

It seemed like Mitchie didn't know what to say to that so in a small voice she said "You can't forfeit, rules are you have to see the challenge to the end."

Nate smiled lovingly at her and said "And I would never break the rules of our 'super-secret-superhero twins club' I mean we have had them since we were in kindergarten, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I broke them."

Mitchie smiled back before running into his arms "I love you twin."

"I love you too twin." Nate said before letting her going and saying "Now if you excuse me I need to go and loose another music competition to you." Everyone laughed at the two while Nate situated himself at the piano having changed his mind on what song he was going to play "Okay so God knows I can't compete with that but I do have a song I wrote for Mitchie but have never been able to perform before. However, after that song she just sang I figured now would be the perfect time to. I wrote this right after Mitchie and Shane broke up for a bit last year and I was spending a majority of my time holding my twin sister as she cried. I have to say, that is not a favorite pass-time with her, especially when I knew my biological brother was the one that made my non-biological twin sister cry. I love them both to death though. So here is my song called 'I'll Stand By You'." Nate started to play the piano and sing his song looking right at Mitchie. Even though it was impressive and invoked many emotions from the audience, it wasn't as captivating as Mitchie was.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad!  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
But I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

As soon as the song was finished a tearful Mitchie was running to the piano to throw her arms around him again. Nate chuckled as he caught her and just held her close as the crowd also gave Nate a standing ovation. Allowing the two to have their moment Ellen spoke to the Jason and Shane "So what do our two judges think? Who won?"

"Awe… come on why are we judges? I would be a bad big brother no matter which one I pick!" Jason said.

Shane laughed "Yea! Are you seriously asking me to pick between my baby brother and my girlfriend? Either way we answer we are screwed."

"Ohhh…I've got an idea that will let us pick and not have to pick between them!" Jason told Shane excited.

Shane looked hopeful "What?"

Jason turned to Ellen and said "I think they are both amazing and can't pick between therefore I pick both!"

Everyone laughed and Shane threw his hands up and cheered "whoo… I agree! It is a tie! You both win and at the same time you both lose and have to do the punishments previously agreed to."

"You know I'm actually really excited for the number of cookies Nate is going to make Mitchie bake." Jason said to Shane.

"Who wouldn't be?! They are amazing and she only makes them like once every 5 months and those only last like 2 days, even when she makes 2 batches." Shane said

Mitchie and Nate were now standing next to them and Nate said "Speaking of which I want cookies tonight." Smiling at Mitchie.

"Fine then I want Rocky Road ice cream tonight." Mitchie said as she slid her arm around Shane's waist. Shane placed his arm around the middle of her back and held her close to his side.

Ellen laughed and said "Well we are out of time now unfortunately. I hope you enjoy my most off topic, least structured and most entertaining show. I'll see you next week. Stay tuned for a new episode of NCIS.

The show finished and everyone went backstage to take the microphones off. Shane immediately informed Ellen on the creepy microphone guy and she said she would take care of it. Because Shane scared all the tech guys off none of them dared to touch Mitchie to take her microphone off. Shane smiled before going over and doing it himself seeing as Mitchie couldn't. When all of the tape was removed from Mitchie's lower back, there was a bright red angry mark on her skin from having the tape ripped off, no matter how gently Jo tried to be. Sighing Shane leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss in the middle of the mark before pulling her shirt back down. After they gave the microphones back Shane and Mitchie walked off with their arms wrapped around each other.


	3. ending 2

**Version 2**

"What instrument do you two need for your songs?" Ellen asked.

"Umm I actually have a karaoke version of the song I would like to sing that I mixed on my iPod if that works. If not I can play a song on the piano." Mitchie said timidly.

"The iPod is perfect. What about you Nate?' Ellen said.

"Umm…Mitchie do you still have my playlist on your iPod?" Nate said when Mitchie nodded he turned back to Ellen and said, "I can just use her iPod as well."

"Alright well let's have you come over to the performance area and get you two set up behind a microphone and check the iPod in the speaker system before commercial ends." Mitchie immediately pulled out her iPod and selected the song she was going to sing. She handed the iPod to Nate so he could find his song. When she looked up Mitchie Saw a big grand piano sitting in front of her. Mitchie practically ran to the piano visibly relaxing. Shane hadn't been exaggerating when he said that Mitchie began teaching herself piano when she was four and she has always been extremely musically talented. She was even good on the music production and recording side. She actually helped the producer of the Connect 3 newest album mix and record the tracks on the cd.

After a quick sound check there was about 3 minutes left until the commercial was over. They had decided that to make things interesting they were going to flip a coin after the break to see who was going first. Mitchie sat behind the piano and closed her eyes as she played the very recognizable and beautiful classical piano song "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. As she played the tune was amplified over the audience members who immediately quieted and looked over. Mitchie was so lost in the music that it seemed that she didn't even remember there were people around to hear her. She kept her eyes shut and put so much emotion into the song and played it so beautifully that even just watching her play it was beautiful. Driven by the emotion Mitchie put into the song some people in the audience even began to cry. Nobody noticed when the 'On Air' light went on except the people controlling the cameras in the tech box, they focused the camera on Mitchie as she played and occasionally moved the cameras around to show the mesmerized audience, Connect 3, Ellen, even crew members as a partial form of explanation as to why nothing was happening. When the song ended, everyone erupted into a loud round of applause and even gave her a standing ovation. Mitchie blushed uncontrollably remembering where she was.

Ellen and the crew snapped out of it "Oh my God! I'm sorry we are back on the air. Sorry about that people on the couch. Mitchie surprised us with an amazing performance of "Clair de Lune" by Debussy and we all just forgot where we were. But anyway, we are about to start the sing-off competition that was instigated before the brake by none other than Nate Grey who knows just what to say to get his fake twin sister to agree to any challenge. Even when she doesn't want to. These boys haven't heard Mitchie sing or play in six years and finally managed to trick Mitchie into playing and left her no way out. Therefore, to decide who goes first we are going to flip a coin. Tails for Nate and heads for Mitchie." Ellen flipped the coin and caught it in her hand before flipping it onto her wrist. "And it's heads! Mitchie first!"

Mitchie smiled still in the calm haze induced from her world of music and got up to walk behind the microphone stand that had been set up for her. She said, "Okay, well I wrote this song awhile ago and just finished mixing the music for the song last week so I'm going to basically sing karaoke here since I obviously can't play all the instruments at the same time. Anyway, when I wrote this Shane and I had had a huge fight and broke up. I had just heard that he was dating someone else and needed some way to get all my emotions out so I wrote this song. I hope you like it." Mitchie looked up at the sound guy and nodded. Almost immediately, a slow sad melody came on and Mitchie looked down sadly, recalling how she felt when she wrote it, before looking up with tears already beginning to form in her eyes and began singing the song. Immediately everyone was captivated by her voice. It just blew them all away. The lyrics were so pure and emotional that everyone could feel how she felt and a few of the teenage girls in the crowd began to practically sob and hold each other because they could relate to the song so well. It was amazing the effect Mitchie's music had on everybody, even when the tempo picked up the raw emotion was still over-whelming-ly evident. Mitchie stood up there opening her heart to everyone while she sang a very personal and emotional song. She was a great performer though, and no one could deny that she was meant to be right there on that stage singing to the world.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

When the song was finished the crowd was in shock from all the emotions that Mitchie had managed to envoke in them. Mitchie stood staring into nothingness while silent tears flowed down her cheeks. Shane was crying just as much as Mitchie and stood there staring at her with a look of pure guilt and self-loathing. The crowd snapped out of their stupor quickly and rose to their feet in applause. Immediately both Shane and Mitchie jumped as they were snapped out of their thoughts. Mitchie smiled at the crowd before turning to look at Shane. As fast as he could Shane ran over and hugged her. He planted a kiss on her temple and said "I'm so sorry, love. You mean the world to me I could never forget you. I love you so much Mitchie."

Mitchie leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips, they were on live television and infront of an audience after all. "I love you too." She said smiling at him.

The two pulled away from each other but Shane made sure that he kept an arm wrapped tightly around Mitchie's waist not letting her stray more than a few inches from him.

"Beat that little brother." She said smiling at Nate.

Nate shook his head and said "There is no way in the world I could ever beat you in music. You have always and will always be more talented than me and I knew that when I challenged you. You are amazing and your music is freakishly hypnotic. You just needed the push to start sharing your music again. That is what I gave you with this. Thousands of people just heard how amazing you are including several people that are high up in the music industry that we texted and told them to watch. And now that you have opened up and shared your music again the three of us aren't going to hesitate in offering you recording contract with our label even though I am very positive that you will be receiving calls from several companies all over the world."

It seemed like Mitchie didn't know what to say to that so in a small voice she said "You can't forfeit, rules are you have to see the challenge to the end."

Nate smiled lovingly at her and said "And I would never break the rules of our 'super-secret-superhero twins club' I mean we have had them since we were in kindergarten, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I broke them."

Mitchie smiled back before running into his arms "I love you twin."

"I love you too twin." Nate said before letting her going and saying "Now if you excuse me I need to go and loose another music competition to you." Everyone laughed at the two. Nate walked up to the microphone and started to speak while he adjusted it to his height. "Okay, well I wrote this song awhile ago about Mitchie but have never performed it for anyone not even my family, and yes that includes Mitchie as well." Nate said with a light chuckle. He nodded to the sound guy who immediately pressed the play button starting up a fairly simple melody. Nate began to sing looking over at Mitchie a lot to see her reaction but also singing to the cameras and the crowd.

She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize

That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause...

That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone

She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

As soon as the song was finished a tearful Mitchie was running to him to throw her arms around him again. Nate chuckled as he caught her and just held her close as the crowd also gave Nate a standing ovation. Allowing the two to have their moment Ellen said "Wow, I bet the people that ignored her are regretting it now." Causing everyone, including Mitchie and Nate, to laugh.

Ellen turned and spoke to the Jason and Shane "So what do our two judges think? Who won?"

"Awe… come on why are we judges? I would be a bad big brother no matter which one I pick!" Jason said.

Shane laughed "Yea! Are you seriously asking me to pick between my baby brother and my girlfriend? Either way we answer we are screwed."

"Ohhh…I've got an idea that will let us pick and not have to pick between them!" Jason told Shane excited.

Shane looked hopeful "What?"

Jason turned to Ellen and said "I think they are both amazing and can't pick between therefore I pick both!"

Everyone laughed and Shane threw his hands up and cheered "whoo… I agree! It is a tie! You both win and at the same time you both lose and have to do the punishments previously agreed to."

"You know I'm actually really excited for the number of cookies Nate is going to make Mitchie bake." Jason said to Shane.

"Who wouldn't be?! They are amazing and she only makes them like once every 5 months and those only last like 2 days, even when she makes 2 batches." Shane said

Mitchie and Nate were now standing next to them and Nate said "Speaking of which I want cookies tonight." Smiling at Mitchie.

"Fine then I want Rocky Road ice cream tonight." Mitchie said as she slid her arm around Shane's waist. Shane placed his arm around the middle of her back and held her close to his side.

Ellen laughed and said "Well we are out of time now unfortunately. I hope you enjoy my most off topic, least structured and most entertaining show. I'll see you next week. Stay tuned for a new episode of NCIS.

The show finished and everyone went backstage to take the microphones off. Shane immediately informed Ellen on the creepy microphone guy and she said she would take care of it. Because Shane scared all the tech guys off none of them dared to touch Mitchie to take her microphone off. Shane smiled before going over and doing it himself seeing as Mitchie couldn't. When all of the tape was removed from Mitchie's lower back, there was a bright red angry mark on her skin from having the tape ripped off, no matter how gently Jo tried to be. Sighing Shane leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss in the middle of the mark before pulling her shirt back down. After they gave the microphones back Shane and Mitchie walked off with their arms wrapped around each other.


	4. ending 3

**Version 3**

"What instrument do you two need for your songs?" Ellen asked.

"Umm I actually have a karaoke version of the song I would like to sing that I mixed on my iPod if that works. If not I can play a song on the piano." Mitchie said timidly.

"The iPod is perfect. What about you Nate?' Ellen said.

"Umm…Mitchie do you still have my playlist on your iPod?" Nate said when Mitchie nodded he turned back to Ellen and said, "I can just use her iPod as well."

"Alright well let's have you come over to the performance area and get you two set up behind a microphone and check the iPod in the speaker system before commercial ends." Mitchie immediately pulled out her iPod and selected the song she was going to sing. She handed the iPod to Nate so he could find his song. When she looked up Mitchie Saw a big grand piano sitting in front of her. Mitchie practically ran to the piano visibly relaxing. Shane hadn't been exaggerating when he said that Mitchie began teaching herself piano when she was four and she has always been extremely musically talented. She was even good on the music production and recording side. She actually helped the producer of the Connect 3 newest album mix and record the tracks on the cd.

After a quick sound check there was about 3 minutes left until the commercial was over. They had decided that to make things interesting they were going to flip a coin after the break to see who was going first. Mitchie sat behind the piano and closed her eyes as she played the very recognizable and beautiful classical piano song "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. As she played the tune was amplified over the audience members who immediately quieted and looked over. Mitchie was so lost in the music that it seemed that she didn't even remember there were people around to hear her. She kept her eyes shut and put so much emotion into the song and played it so beautifully that even just watching her play it was beautiful. Driven by the emotion Mitchie put into the song some people in the audience even began to cry. Nobody noticed when the 'On Air' light went on except the people controlling the cameras in the tech box, they focused the camera on Mitchie as she played and occasionally moved the cameras around to show the mesmerized audience, Connect 3, Ellen, even crew members as a partial form of explanation as to why nothing was happening. When the song ended, everyone erupted into a loud round of applause and even gave her a standing ovation. Mitchie blushed uncontrollably remembering where she was.

Ellen and the crew snapped out of it "Oh my God! I'm sorry we are back on the air. Sorry about that people on the couch. Mitchie surprised us with an amazing performance of "Clair de Lune" by Debussy and we all just forgot where we were. But anyway, we are about to start the sing-off competition that was instigated before the brake by none other than Nate Grey who knows just what to say to get his fake twin sister to agree to any challenge. Even when she doesn't want to. These boys haven't heard Mitchie sing or play in six years and finally managed to trick Mitchie into playing and left her no way out. Therefore, to decide who goes first we are going to flip a coin. Tails for Nate and heads for Mitchie." Ellen flipped the coin and caught it in her hand before flipping it onto her wrist. "And it's heads! Mitchie first!"

Mitchie smiled still in the calm haze induced from her world of music and got up to walk behind the microphone stand that had been set up for her. She said, "Okay, well I wrote this song a few years ago and just finished mixing the music for the song last week so I'm going to basically sing karaoke here since I obviously can't play all the instruments at the same time. Anyway, when I wrote this the boys had just hit the big times and I was now a secret. When they left however, I didn't have any other real friends to fall back on and it didn't feel like I fit anywhere. I had always been the awkward, clumsy, weird girl that only had three friends so I wrote this song to help me feel better." Mitchie looked up at the sound guy and nodded. Almost immediately, a simple melody came on and Mitchie nodded her head and tapped her foot to the beat before looking up with her big expressive blue eyes and singing the song. Immediately everyone was captivated by her voice. It just blew them all away. The lyrics were so pure and emotional that everyone could relate to them on some level. It was amazing the effect Mitchie's music had on everybody, even when the tempo picked up into an upbeat song. Mitchie stood up there belting it out, swaying, dancing, and being an amazing performer leaving no doubt in anyone's minds that she was meant to be on that stage singing her heart out on live television.

Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me.  
They'll fake a smile goodbye  
celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why  
I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd

Here we go another day another disgrace  
Fall flat on my face  
I wish I had a bunch of money  
Catch a plane head out west  
They'll run and play around  
All full of the fans and freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd

Doesn't anyone here live an original life  
or did you surrender to be on the inside,  
When you disappear they won't remember your name  
And you'll fade away when someone takes your place.  
Take your place  
In the in crowd

Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me  
they'll fake a small goodbye  
Celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
But I'm ready to fly  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd.

Of the in crowd  
In the in crowd

I don't need anything that I can't find in me  
All my life I have been out of line at the end  
waiting for something more  
something new to begin  
waiting for something more  
some way to fit in

In the in crowd  
In the in crowd

There was a long moment of silence after the song. Mitchie stood there in the silence staring straight into nothingness breathing heavily while a single tear rolled down her cheek completely oblivious once again that people were around her and staring intently at her. Suddenly a member of the audience stood up and began clapping which brought everyone back to reality where they quickly rose and joined in the applause. Mitchie jumped when the clapping started and then seemed to take a moment to remember where she was. When she did, she blushed a bit but looked at Nate and said, "Beat that little brother!"

Nate shook his head and said "There is no way in the world I could ever beat you in music. You have always and will always be more talented than me and I knew that when I challenged you. You are amazing and your music is freakishly hypnotic. You just needed the push to start sharing your music again. That is what I gave you with this. Thousands of people just heard how amazing you are including several people that are high up in the music industry that we texted and told them to watch. And now that you have opened up and shared your music again the three of us aren't going to hesitate in offering you recording contract with our label even though I am very positive that you will be receiving calls from several companies all over the world."

It seemed like Mitchie didn't know what to say to that so in a small voice she said "You can't forfeit, rules are you have to see the challenge to the end."

Nate smiled lovingly at her and said "And I would never break the rules of our 'super-secret-superhero twins club' I mean we have had them since we were in kindergarten, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I broke them."

Mitchie smiled back before running into his arms "I love you twin."

"I love you too twin." Nate said before pulling away slightly and saying, "Now I know I can't forfeit but how about the two of us sing that duet we wrote when we were 12 that I know you made an amazing mix to because I hijacked it off your computer." Nate smiled at her when she slapped his chest playfully for breaking into her computer. "Come on I know we can do this duet even if we haven't practiced it together in years."

Mitchie smiled at him while still being tucked under one of his arms and said "Yeah, that will be fun." Ellen started to talk to the boys more about their tour while another microphone was set up and Mitchie ran to the sound guy to find the song on her iPod. About 3 minutes later Nate and Mitchie were standing next to each other in front of the microphones and the song was started. Nate started out speaking to the beat just being weird and making Mitchie laugh. "Mic Check 1 2 1 2 Alright it's working  
Yo, welcome to the best collaboration of all time ever made Mitchie Torres, Nate Grey and BT on the track word!" He pulled the microphone off the stand and turned to Mitchie singing to her and dancing around causing her to laugh and take the microphone out of the stand as well. The two of them were dancing around just having fun and singing. They even had a choreographed dance that they still remembered for the little dance break in the middle of the song that the two performed while still singing and smiling at each other. The whole performance was amazing and Shane, Jason, Nate, and Mitchie knew that the song and performance would be incorporated into their world tour now. The whole audience was up, dancing and having fun with them but there was also no doubt that the two sang well together and that blood couldn't make the familial bond any stronger between the two of them. They would always be close and always mean a lot to each other but not once was there ever a romantic vibe between them even though the lyrics could be construed that way as well.

Nate Grey:

If I were a rich man  
With a million or two  
I'd live in a penthouse  
In a room with a view  
And if I were handsome  
Well it could happen  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'

Mitchie Torres (Nate Grey):  
For years I have envied  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you you know  
(Yes I know, I know, I know)  
But I must admit it  
(Go on admit it)  
Big guy you always come through  
(Yes I do, I do, I do)  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Mitchie Torres:  
You and me together  
That's how it should always be  
One without the other  
Don't mean nothin' to me, nothin' to me

Nate Grey:  
Yeah I wouldn't be nothin'  
If I didn't have you to serve  
Just a punky little eyeball  
And a funky optic nerve  
Word

Mitchie Torres:  
Hey I never told you this but uh  
Sometimes I get a little blue  
But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
(Yes you are you're a star)

Both:  
Let's dance  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh

Nate Grey:  
I wouldn't have nothin  
If I didn't have you  
Wouldn't know where to go no no  
Or know what to do

Both:  
I don't have to say it  
Cause we both know it's true  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you

At the end, the two laughed and hugged tightly smiling while the audience went wild. It seemed like the two didn't want to let go of each other. "I'm nothing without you twin." Nate whispered just loud enough for his mic to pick up softly.

"I love you so much twin and I always will." Mitchie whispered back as they were still hugging.

Allowing the two to have their moment Ellen spoke to the Jason and Shane "So what do our two judges think? Who won?"

"Awe… come on why are we judges? I would be a bad big brother no matter which one I pick!" Jason said.

Shane laughed "Yea! Are you seriously asking me to pick between my baby brother and my girlfriend? Either way we answer we are screwed."

"Ohhh…I've got an idea that will let us pick and not have to pick between them!" Jason told Shane excited.

Shane looked hopeful "What?"

Jason turned to Ellen and said "I think they are both amazing and love both equally therefore I pick both!"

Everyone laughed and Shane threw his hands up and cheered "whoo… I agree! It is a tie! You both win and at the same time you both lose and have to do the punishments previously agreed upon."

"You know I'm actually really excited for the number of cookies Nate is going to make Mitchie bake." Jason said to Shane.

"Who wouldn't be?! They are amazing and she only makes them like once every 5 months and those only last like 2 days, even when she makes 2 batches." Shane said

Mitchie and Nate were now standing next to them and Nate said "Speaking of which I want cookies tonight." Smiling at Mitchie.

"Fine then I want Rocky Road ice cream tonight." Mitchie said as she slid her arm around Shane's waist. Shane placed his arm around her and held her close to his side with his hand gripping her hip.

Ellen laughed and said, "Well we are out of time now unfortunately. I hope you enjoy my most off topic, least structured and most entertaining show. I'll see you next week. Stay tuned for a new episode of NCIS."

The show finished and everyone went backstage to take the microphones off. Shane immediately informed Ellen of the creepy microphone guy and she said she would take care of it. Because Shane scared all the tech guys off none of them dared to touch Mitchie to take her microphone off. Shane smiled before going over and doing it himself seeing as Mitchie couldn't. When all of the tape was removed from Mitchie's lower back, there was a bright red angry mark on her skin from having the tape ripped off, no matter how gently Shane tried to be. Sighing Shane leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss in the middle of the mark before pulling her shirt back down. After they gave the microphones back, Shane and Mitchie walked off with their arms wrapped around each other.


	5. ending 4

**Version 4**

"What instrument do you two need for your songs?" Ellen asked.

"Umm I actually have a karaoke version of the song I would like to sing that I mixed on my iPod if that works. If not I can play a song on the piano." Mitchie said timidly.

"The iPod is perfect. What about you Nate?' Ellen said.

"Umm…Mitchie do you still have my playlist on your iPod?" Nate said when Mitchie nodded he turned back to Ellen and said, "I can just use her iPod as well."

"Alright well let's have you come over to the performance area and get you two set up behind a microphone and check the iPod in the speaker system before commercial ends." Mitchie immediately pulled out her iPod and selected the song she was going to sing. She handed the iPod to Nate so he could find his song. When she looked up Mitchie Saw a big grand piano sitting in front of her. Mitchie practically ran to the piano visibly relaxing. Shane hadn't been exaggerating when he said that Mitchie began teaching herself piano when she was four and she has always been extremely musically talented. She was even good on the music production and recording side. She actually helped the producer of the Connect 3 newest album mix and record the tracks on the cd.

After a quick sound check there was about 3 minutes left until the commercial was over. They had decided that to make things interesting they were going to flip a coin after the break to see who was going first. Mitchie sat behind the piano and closed her eyes as she played the very recognizable and beautiful classical piano song "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. As she played the tune was amplified over the audience members who immediately quieted and looked over. Mitchie was so lost in the music that it seemed that she didn't even remember there were people around to hear her. She kept her eyes shut and put so much emotion into the song and played it so beautifully that even just watching her play it was beautiful. Driven by the emotion Mitchie put into the song some people in the audience even began to cry. Nobody noticed when the 'On Air' light went on except the people controlling the cameras in the tech box, they focused the camera on Mitchie as she played and occasionally moved the cameras around to show the mesmerized audience, Connect 3, Ellen, even crew members as a partial form of explanation as to why nothing was happening. When the song ended, everyone erupted into a loud round of applause and even gave her a standing ovation. Mitchie blushed uncontrollably remembering where she was.

Ellen and the crew snapped out of it "Oh my God! I'm sorry we are back on the air. Sorry about that people on the couch. Mitchie surprised us with an amazing performance of "Clair de Lune" by Debussy and we all just forgot where we were. But anyway, we are about to start the sing-off competition that was instigated before the brake by none other than Nate Greywho knows just what to say to get his fake twin sister to agree to any challenge. Even when she doesn't want to. These boys haven't heard Mitchie sing or play in six years and finally managed to trick Mitchie into playing and left her no way out. Therefore, to decide who goes first we are going to flip a coin. Tails for Nate and heads for Mitchie." Ellen flipped the coin and caught it in her hand before flipping it onto her wrist. "And it's heads! Mitchie first!"

Mitchie smiled still in the calm haze induced from her world of music and got up to walk behind the microphone stand that had been set up for her. She said "Well I wrote this song fairly recently and finished up the track music to it a couple days ago on my laptop. The song is called 'That's How You Know' and it is all basically about Shane and all the cute things he does to remind me know that he loves me. I hope you like it!" she nodded to the guy in the sound booth and the song started up. Immediately all of her nerves left her as she began to sing and dance around being an amazing performer as she got the entire audience on their feet and dance around happily to her song. Mitchie kept throwing quick glances at Shane who had a giant grin on his face.

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true

Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes  
Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh  
His heart will be your's forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

When the song was over the crowd roared their approval. Mitchie stood there taking in their response amazed that they had actually liked it. She was practically bouncing for joy realizing for the first time in a very long time just how gifted she was. Shane came over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug and swung her around happily and exclaimed loudly in his excitement "That was amazing love! I'm so proud of you!" he set her back on her feet and quickly pecked her lips before letting her go.

Jason came running over and scooped her up into a tight hug as well "Mitchie you were incredible! How could you ever possibly doubt that? You are never allowed to hide your music again baby sister." Jason let go as well .

Before she had even fully regained her footing again Nate had hugged her tightly and lifted her feet a few inches off the ground. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" he said putting her down and looking at her teasingly.

"Fine, I'll admit it, I owe you one. Thank you for tricking me into performing again. Now go see if you can beat that because I'm sticking to the whole 'second born, second place' thing." She said teasing him back.

"Oh, we will see about that!" Nate said ruffeling her hair before walking towards the microphone stand and adjusting it to his height "Okay so I wrote this awhile ago. It's called 'Who I am' and is pretty self explanatory so I'll let it speak for itself." The song began and immediately you could tell that it was about how he couldn't find anyone that liked him for the person he was and not the fame or money that came with him as part of the package. The song was amazing and he performed it perfectly.

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when your gone.  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
You're breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

(GUITAR SOLO)  
(Are you gonna love me, Yeah)  
(For who I am)

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Yeah, who I am.

The crowd exploded with applause after the song. Nate looked at Mitchie with a smug grin causing her to roll her eyes at him but she smiled none-the-less. After everyone hugged and congradulated Nate, Ellen turned and spoke to the Jason and Shane "So what do our two judges think? Who won?"

"Awe… come on why are we judges? I would be a bad big brother no matter which one I pick!" Jason said.

Shane laughed "Yea! Are you seriously asking me to pick between my baby brother and my girlfriend? Either way we answer we are screwed."

"Ohhh…I've got an idea that will let us pick and not have to pick between them!" Jason told Shane excited.

Shane looked hopeful "What?"

Jason turned to Ellen and said "I think they are both amazing and can't pick between therefore I pick both!"

Everyone laughed and Shane threw his hands up and cheered "whoo… I agree! It is a tie! You both win and at the same time you both lose and have to do the punishments previously agreed to."

"You know I'm actually really excited for the number of cookies Nate is going to make Mitchie bake." Jason said to Shane.

"Who wouldn't be?! They are amazing and she only makes them like once every 5 months and those only last like 2 days, even when she makes 2 batches." Shane said

Mitchie and Nate were now standing next to them and Nate said "Speaking of which I want cookies tonight." Smiling at Mitchie.

"Fine then I want Rocky Road ice cream tonight." Mitchie said as she slid her arm around Shane's waist. Shane placed his arm around the middle of her back and held her close to his side.

Ellen laughed and said "Well we are out of time now unfortunately. I hope you enjoy my most off topic, least structured and most entertaining show. I'll see you next week. Stay tuned for a new episode of NCIS.

The show finished and everyone went backstage to take the microphones off. Shane immediately informed Ellen on the creepy microphone guy and she said she would take care of it. Because Shane scared all the tech guys off none of them dared to touch Mitchie to take her microphone off. Shane smiled before going over and doing it himself seeing as Mitchie couldn't. When all of the tape was removed from Mitchie's lower back, there was a bright red angry mark on her skin from having the tape ripped off, no matter how gently Jo tried to be. Sighing Shane leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss in the middle of the mark before pulling her shirt back down. After they gave the microphones back Shane and Mitchie walked off with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
